Sotsugyo
by MissTeak
Summary: [Oneshot] Whoever said that graduation meant parting? A short, sweet story inspired by now defunct Japanese band ZONE's Sotsugyo, meaning Graduation. [Sanosuke♡Megumi]


Disclaimer: I don't own RK, and the following story is purely the creation of my SM-loving muse. I also do not own ZONE's song, "Sotsugyo"!

**Title: Sotsugyo (Graduation)**

* * *

"_**Sotsugyo" hito wa atarashii do-a **_

_**mata hitotsu akete susumu…**_

_("Graduation" People are once again opening_

_another door in life and moving on…)_

_**Saigo no hi hayaoki wo shite itsumo no michi wo fumi shimeteta**_

_**Semakatta kyoushitsu ni ima, omoide wa afureteiru**_

_(On the final day, I woke up early, _

_stepping out onto the same familiar path_

_The classroom that seemed so small was now overflowing_

_with memories)_

"San-nen, A-gumi."

Megumi bowed as she received the graduation certificates from the principal as class president, on behalf of class 3-A. The loud clapping of her fellow graduating batch rang in her ears as she walked back to her seat slowly, bowing to her classmates once as part of the high school graduation ceremony.

This was the last day of her three years in high school.

Funny how at a graduation, the atmosphere kept alternating between happy and sad, and all the familiar faces were adorned with smiles and watery eyes. Megumi didn't really know what she felt; it was a mixture that wasn't represented by an adjective.

Excited, at the prospect of entering college upon graduation.

Sad, at the thought of having to part from her good friends such as Kamiya Kaoru, Makimachi Misao, Himura Kenshin and Sekihara Tae.

Relieved, at having survived the demanding curriculum and syllabus.

Satisfied, at the thought of having achieved much as a student, class president and vice-president of the Students' Council.

Regret, at not having told him about her feelings yet.

As the image of his grinning face popped into her mind, the teacher announced, "San-nen, D-gumi."

Standing up to tumultuous applause was none other than Sagara Sanosuke, class president of class 3-D. To say that he was class president would not be very appropriate; "leader" was a more fitting word. Waving back at his cheering classmates, his brown dyed-hair, complete with gravity-defying spikes, looked glossy under the lights of the school hall. He walked over to receive the certificates from the principal formally like he had never done before, eliciting a proud smile from the old man. The principal had a good reason to be proud and happy; for class 3-D was notorious for being a class of delinquents who found more pleasure in sending teachers to hospitals than their studies.

The one Megumi fell for is none other than the leader of the delinquents, and her fellow member on the class leaders' board.

Sagara Sanosuke.

Megumi couldn't really understand herself sometimes. Top student falling for top delinquent.

_**Deatta koro no fuan ya kibou wo**_

_**Doko ga natsukashii, namida koboreru**_

_(The uneasiness and hopes when we first met _

_Suddenly seemed so memorable, bringing tears to my eyes)_

It just seemed like yesterday when she first met him. She could still remember what happened that day, when Kaoru's new friend, Kenshin (who became her boyfriend later), introduced his friend to all of them.

She didn't have a very good impression of him, she had to admit. The constant smirk/grin on his good-looking features, and the way he kept calling her "kitsune", "Megitsune", sleeping during class leaders' meetings when she was talking, lifting up her skirt when she was unsuspecting, and always telling her in that _very annoying_ tone that she had to lighten up. Not to mention this particular incident where he drew squiggly moustaches over her campaign posters for council's presidency.

Being smart and serious, Megumi often got asked out on dates by the boy from class 3-D when they dared each other. Sanosuke obviously got dared the most often.

Megumi seriously suspects that Sagara Sanosuke's life mission is to make hers a living hell, whereas Kaoru thinks otherwise.

"People always pick on their favorites," She reasoned thoughtfully. "I used to command Kenshin around and abuse him physically before we got together. I think Sanosuke likes you, Megumi."

It sounded good, almost reassuring. But isn't it all too late? Everyone will soon embark on different paths. Megumi ran the back of her hand across her eyes, in a bid to stop the tears welling up in her eyes. She'd miss everyone badly.

"_**Sotsugyo" itsuka kanarazu kuru to**_

_**Wakatteita kedo setsunai ne**_

_("Graduation" It is still sad even though_

_we know it will come one day)_

"_**Sotsugyo" kitto wasure wa shinai**_

_**Dakara egao de itai yo**_

_("Graduation" I'll definitely not forget_

_Hence I want to keep my smile on)_

The speeches had ended, and with a final "Good luck in all your endeavors" from the principal, the students stood up and started mingling around. "Sotsugyo" by now defunct Japanese band, ZONE, came on. Kaoru ran off to look for her friend from Kendo Club, whereas Misao started out on her search for Shinomori Aoshi to take a picture with him.

_**Sukoshi tsuzu itsumo no koe ga modori**_

_**Nigiyaka ni wa naru kedo**_

_**Asu kara wa sore zore no michi**_

_**Susumu koto wa shitteita**_

_(Bit by bit, the usual noise returned_

_It was getting noisy but everyone_

_knew that from tomorrow onwards,_

_we'll be embarking on different paths)_

Megumi could only plaster the smile onto her face as she spotted Sanosuke making his way towards her, his trademark grin all over his face as he gave a few friendly punches to his classmates along the way. That smile…it hurts with the knowledge of not being able to see it again after she leaves for college. The hurt in her heart at that split moment made her clutch her certificate tightly, her fingers curling tightly around the piece of paper.

"Ossu, Megitsune." He greeted with a "V" sign, waggling his fingers a little. (A/N: "Ossu" is this way the young Japanese guys greet people…I learnt it from dramas!)

Megumi used to think that was the stupidest action invented to replace konnichiwa, but for now, it only made him look all the more adorable.

"What?" She asked, uncomfortably noting the way he was peering at her face.

"Are you…" It took him a while before the word left his mouth. "Crying?"

The last thing she needs to end off high school life with Sanosuke is a round of merciless teasing and bickering. These last few moments were too precious.

"I am not!" She retorted indignantly, trying to shield her face from him with her certificate. "Even if I were crying, it would be because I am too happy I won't be seeing much of you after this!"

She was too busy shielding her face and trying to stop her tears to notice the hurt that flickered across his face after her words sunk in.

"So…where are you going after this?" Sanosuke asked, scratching his head awkwardly. "Which university? Toudai, I guess."

Such formal talk with Sanosuke was making her nervous, and whenever she got intimidated by formalities, Takani Megumi returned it with more formalities.

"As a matter of fact, I am still trying to come to a decision among Toudai, Waseda and Keio University." She replied politely.

"What's there to think? They're all the top schools!" Sanosuke pointed out, before adding in a small voice. "And they are really quite far from our area."

"Sou." She didn't know what else to say to that except agree.

Silence hung between them, and there was the unmistakable tension, despite the noise coming in from all around them.

"_**Sotsugyo" itsumo namida jya nakute**_

_**Kore kara hajimaru yume kureru**_

_("Graduation" It doesn't always bring tears_

_It also brings us a beginning to our dreams)_

"Chotto kashite." Sanosuke muttered, before grabbing her certificate and running away with it in the opposite direction. "Will return you later."

"Sagara no baka! Chotto!" She yelled at his retreating back, trying to stand on tiptoes to catch glimpses of him. Losing him in the mingling crowd, Megumi gave a little sigh and went back to her classmates. She should have known better…Takani Megumi was nothing more than someone to tease for Sagara Sanosuke.

_Can't he be a bit more serious? Why is he still playing silly games like this on this very last day?_

_It's alright…after all, everything starts out fresh after today. Forget about this, Megumi. You should have known there was nothing to begin with, why would there be anything to end with?_

Giving herself silent encouragement, Megumi walked over to where Misao and Kaoru were singing to "Sotusgyo" at the top of their lungs, linking arms and jumping to the beat, their eyes red-rimmed. Catching both girls by surprise, Megumi linked her arm with Misao and started singing along to the song, ignoring the tears that had once again welled-up in her eyes.

"_**Sotsugyo" sore wa wakare jya nakute**_

_**Deai no yokan wo kureru…**_

_("Graduation" It doesn't mean parting_

_Instead, it gives the feeling of meeting again)_

More tears and promises to keep in contact were made before Megumi found herself walking out of the school along the all too-familiar path to the main gate. She wasn't really in the mood to go karaoke singing with the rest of her class, and she wouldn't deny that Sagara Sanosuke had a major part to do with her dampened mood. She had mentally rehearsed how she would come clean with her feelings, but she always chickened out before anything could come out of her mouth.

Maybe they were just not meant to be.

The faint sakura scent was carried in the spring breeze, as petals danced their way down from the trees and decorating the ground with their very own designs.

_**Itsuka kitto sakura no hana ga**_

_**Kono michi ni sakimidareru toki**_

_(One day, there will come a time when _

_cherry blossoms bloom again on this path)_

_**hito wa minna mata omoide wo kakaete**_

_**aruki hajimeru darou**_

_(Everyone will once again, hold on to_

_their memories and start walking on) _

Megumi was almost reaching the main gate when…

"Megumi! Megumi!"

She turned back abruptly in the direction of the frantic voice, only to see Misao running towards her, her right hand waving while the left clutched Megumi's rolled up certificate.

"Luckily I ran fast enough…" Misao panted as she came to a halt in front of Megumi, thrusting the certificate into Megumi's hands. "Tori atama tells you to open it. I am not supposed to see it though." Misao added with a cheeky, very Misao-like wink.

Running off in the direction she came from, Misao gave a last wave as she went back to meet the rest of the classmates to go singing.

Untying the ribbon that kept the paper rolled-up, Megumi unraveled the certificate slowly.

_I swear, if that baka tori draws on this, I will steam, grill, fry, bo-_

The next evil thought never made its way into her mind as 9 characters, scribbled on a piece on Post-It note stuck on the certificate, stared back at her.

"**Megitsune no koto suki"**

_(I like Megitsune.)_

Trying to hold the gasp of shock, elation and pleasant surprise in, Megumi hurriedly flipped the Post-It note over.

Sure enough, there were more scribblings there. "I am waiting underneath the tree where I vandalized your posters."

She smiled a genuine smile of joy as she placed her certificate carefully into her clear folder and slipped it into her bag.

Then, she turned around and ran in the direction of the sakura tree.

Running towards where happiness sat waiting for her.

"_**Sotsugyo" sore wa tatta hitotsuno**_

_**Mirai no do-a no kagi da ne**_

_**Mirai no do-a wo akeru yo…**_

_("Graduation" It is the only_

_key to the door of the future_

_We will open the door to the future…)_

And that was exactly what they did.

_

* * *

Owari._

A/N: Please R&R…I hope you guys had a good time reading it! Once again, I apologise for any mistakes in the lyrics translation…I did it on my own! Thanks for reading my little one-shot! The lyrics hit me hard when my iPod randomly played the song! Hence, the fic was born.

* * *

San-nen, A-gumi – Class 3-A

Toudai – Tokyo University

Sou - Yeah

Chotto kashite – Lend me this for awhile

Sagara no baka – Stupid Sagara

Chotto – Hey!


End file.
